


pillow

by marvelthismarvelthat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Brotp Week, Fluff, Friendship, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, this is so dumb you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/pseuds/marvelthismarvelthat
Summary: Fitz's peaceful morning gets interrupted by shenanigans. Because why would a morning on base ever be quiet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: bus kids + she's hiding behind the sofa
> 
> i have no idea why how it got so silly lmao

It was uncommon that there was ever a slow day at SHIELD, so on the rare occasion that they did come along, they were to be considered the highest of blessings. 

That day was one of those blissfully quiet moments for Fitz. The only thing on his schedule that day was a morning meeting with Coulson (and Mace) about building a second Zephyr, which had gone easy enough. After that, he'd been just free to go down to the lab and work on whatever project he wanted to.

The rest of the team, even Jemma, were on various recon missions, so the base was calm. Peaceful really.

Or at least it was until Daisy ran into the kitchen area like a bat out of hell, nearly barreling him over in her hurry.

The scalding tea in his hand sloshed over the sides of his cup, making him wince at the burning sensation. “Daisy! Bloody hell! What’s your rush?!”

Daisy took a large breath, attempting to steady her breathing, her eyes wide. “Jemma’s trying to stab me with a giant needle!”

Fitz snorted. Of course the thing to send Daisy off running through base would be Jemma wielding a needle. Never mind that it wasn’t even the most dangerous thing Daisy had faced off with in the past week. “Well, she can be rather scary when she gets into medical doctor mode… Why does she want to poke you this time?”

Daisy shrugged, throwing her hands in the air. “How should I know?!”

He frowned. “Why would you not know why-“ And that’s when he noticed it. The dilated pupils, the rapid breathing, the flushed cheeks, the goosebumps covering her arms, the way she was swaying on the spot. “Shite. Daisy, are you high?!”

Daisy’s eyes widened further and she quickly backed up a few steps, crossing her arms and shaking her head ardently. “No! I’m not!” 

The second the words were out of her mouth, her face blanched and she lost her balance, staggering sideways.

Fitz lunged forward, grabbing her arm to keep her from toppling over. “Sure, and I’m the President of the United States! Look at you! You need to get back to the med bay!”

“No!” Daisy yanked her arm away from his grip, stumbling from the force of it as she moved away. “She’s gonna poke me!”

Noting the way she was starting to shiver, he moved slowly moved forward again. He really needed to get her to the med bay. What had she gotten into? “I won’t let her poke you, I promise.”

“Yes you will!” Daisy pouted, stomping her foot. “She’s your Simmons. Your other half. You love her. You always do what she says.”

Fitz gaped at her, stopping short of taking hold of her arm. “Are you implying I’m whipped?”

Daisy nodded, a remarkably earnest expression taking over her features as she imitated the sound of a whip.

Fitz scoffed. “Well that’s just not-“

“Daisy! Where in the world did you go?” Jemma’s voice interrupted, floating in from the hall.

Daisy gasped dramatically, one hand coming up to cover her mouth, while the other shot out to grip Fitz’s shirt. “She’s coming for me! I need to hide! Don’t tell her I was here!” She pushed him out of the way, darting toward the base’s living room. 

“No! Daisy!“ Fitz reached for her, trying to grab hold of her before she ran off, only to have her dodge his grip. 

Even in her drugged state, Daisy was fast. In mere seconds, she’d covered the distance between the kitchen area and the common room, and dived to hide behind one of the couches, wedging herself into the space between it and the wall. 

Despite how concerned he felt, Fitz found himself holding back laughter. It was like she’d turned into a toddler. “That’s the hiding spot you’re choosing?!”

Before he could go any further, Jemma walked in. “Ah, Fitz, there you are!” Jemma smiled gently, her eyes carefully scanning the room for any signs of her escaped patient. “Have you seen Daisy? I’m afraid there’s been a slight incident.”

Fitz snorted. That was putting it lightly. “You mean Daisy getting high?”

Jemma arched an eyebrow. “She was here?”

“Still is.” He tilted his head toward the sofa. “She’s hiding behind that.”

Jemma groaned, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air. “Why didn’t you stop her?! It’s going to be impossible to get her out without having her run again!”

“Oh like anyone could’ve stopped her!” Fitz put his hands on his hips indignantly. “It’s not like you were able to stop her from fleeing the med bay!” 

“She saw the syringe and fled before I even turned around!” Jemma crossed her arms, grumbling under her breath. “I see your point.”

Fitz smiled briefly, before another frown fell over his face. “What- uh. What exactly happened? Where did Daisy get drugs?”

Jemma sighed, rubbing a hand over her face as she began moving toward the couch. “She’s not using, if that’s what you’re getting at. She was sent out to pick up an inhuman and, apparently, the inhuman’s power involves blowing a drug-like compound out of her mouth. It hit Daisy right in the face.”

Fitz’s heart dropped. “What? Will she be alright?!”

Hearing the panic in his voice, Jemma stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. She hadn’t meant to worry him. “Oh! Fitz, don’t worry. Her vitals have been stable, despite her heart rate being elevated. It doesn’t seem life threatening thus far. Though we should get her out from behind the sofa, just in case. She’s been a little too quiet and I need to run more blood tests.”

Fitz stared at her for a moment, almost as if trying to discern whether she was being truthful or just trying to calm him, and then shrugged. He trusted Jemma not to lie to him about something like this. “How do we get her out?”

“I pull the sofa and you grab her?” 

“Yeah. But if she hits me, I better get a kiss.”

Jemma smiled at him and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, moving to the edge of the couch as Fitz took his position. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

Taking a breath, Jemma began inching the couch forward, making Daisy yelp and attempt to launch over the back of it towards the nearest exit. But before she could escape, Fitz’s arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her away from her escape route.

Daisy squealed as Fitz dragged her backwards, feebly pulling at his arms and kicking her feet out. “No! Fitz, Doctor Pokey’s gonna poke me! Lemme go! I don’t wanna lose my blood!”

“Daisy, stop being dramatic.” Jemma muttered, rolling her eyes. “It’ll just be one little pinch. Two at most. I’m not going to drain you.”

Daisy shook her head and continued to pull at Fitz’s arms. “No! I don’ wanna!”

Fitz and Jemma exchanged a knowing glance over Daisy’s head. There was no way they were going to get her to walk to the med bay willingly. With a sigh, Fitz bent slightly, keeping one arm around Daisy’s back and bringing the other to wrap behind her knees, picking her up with ease. 

Daisy squealed again, trying to push away from Fitz. “No! Fitz! Lemme down you traitor! I don’t- Oh.” She paused, a confused look appearing on her face, before she suddenly relaxed into Fitz’s arms and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Oh, you’re comfy. Like super comfy. You’re like a giant pillow.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Jemma asked, a broad grin appearing on her face as Daisy’s eyes began to slip closed. If only she had her phone on hand to take a picture. “Alright, fine. Let’s make a little deal. You stop arguing about getting your blood drawn, and you can borrow my boyfriend to use as your pillow for as long as you’d like.”

“Oy! Don’t I get a say in this?” Fitz asked as he shifted to accommodate Daisy's weight more comfortably. 

Jemma shot him a glare. There was no way she was losing this bargaining chip if it meant Daisy would comply with testing. “No. Now- Daisy, what do you think? Do we have a deal?”

Daisy opened her eyes to look at Jemma and frowned, clearly struggling to concentrate as she contemplated her options. “Only two stabs?”

“Yes. Maybe three if I find something concerning in your test results.” 

A moment passed before Daisy nodded sluggishly and buried her face into Fitz’s shoulder. “’Kay. But only if Fitz is my pillow.”

Fitz opened his mouth to argue, only to be silenced by a pointed look Jemma sent his way. Truth be told, it didn’t bug him to serve as Daisy’s pillow, he was just complaining on principle. Daisy’s contentment at being held was adorable and he could already feel her breathing deepening as she started to fall asleep in his arms. “Fine.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulder. “You both are too scary to say no to anyway.” Turning his head slightly, he pressed a kiss to Daisy’s forehead and whispered, “I’ll be your pillow any time you want me to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've got a minute, let me know what you thought. i guarantee it'll make my day :)


End file.
